My Messed Up Timeline
by JustAnExperiment
Summary: Harmony Young was just expecting a peaceful night out with her friends, so imagine her surprise when she meets the Doctor and figures out she's never gonna have another peaceful night again. 11Doctor/OC
1. Who are you?

**Author Note:**Hello and welcome to the first story I have ever published on this account. Well, maybe a story. I'm still not sure... I love the ideas I have for this story, but I have a bad habit of starting something and getting stuck somewhere... So, before you even start to read this story, I want you to know that it may stop after a few chapters, or it might stop after this one, or it might be finished in a few months. The future is unknown; I suggest Story Alerting this if you like it. And review, because reviews always make me feel obligated to write more and not stop. Thanks and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Considering I wasn't even born when Doctor Who started, I don't think I own it. Even if I do love Matt Smith.**

* * *

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

… … …

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

… … …

_Ring, Ring-_

"Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?" I ask the person on the phone in a chirping voice.

"Coquelicot. What are you doing tonight?" My best friend Lizzy replies, not even fazed by my unusual way of answering the phone. I write 'coquelicot' down on my growing list of odd colors.

"Nothing really. I was gonna pop some corn and watch _King Kong _for the nine hundredth time."

Laughter peals over the phone followed by a muffled, "Hang on! I'm getting to it!" Then clearer, "Okay, Annie, I have here with me one smoking hot, totally ripped dude that has been bugging me to invite you clubbing with us ever since he heard your name. So, you have two options; one, you can stay home and break his poor heart, or two, you can get dressed and come claim this prize!"

I laugh as groans are heard in the background, "Hmm..." I pretend to think, "I don't know... the last time you found me a date he ended up being a total loser. Promise this one won't try to teach me the square root of pi?"

"I totally promise! And, there's a bonus!"

"Bonus?" I quirk an eyebrow, amused.

"He's English!"

"I'll be at the club in thirty." I hang up the phone, cutting off the eruption of laughter that had started from my abrupt agreement. What can I say? I like the accent.

* * *

Twenty four minutes later, my Plymouth Neon shuddered to a stop in the parking lot of the only club within an hour's travel, The Nixy. Music is already pouring out of the barely opened windows and I can feel the bass when I get out of my car. Flashing neon signs exclaim 'best club in town' and 'ladies in free' and 'happy hour 11PM-6AM'. Pulling on my uncomfortably short skirt, I curse Lizzy's sense of style; she had bought my clubbing outfit when she found out I only owned sensible jeans and shirts. Now I was wearing the monstrosity: black and red plaid skirt, black tube top, and knee high leather boots (thankfully not high heels). Lizzy said the red and black brought out the natural black low-lights in my brown hair, but I can't tell: fashion is not my forte.

The door sticks a little when I try to open it, but I gain unexpected help when someone from inside pushes the door open. I squeal as I go down.

"Ow..." Rubbing my bruised behind, I glare up at the culprit. It was a man, probably five or six inches taller than my 5'5", with floppy brown hair. His dark eyes were currently staring down at me in what I assumed to be shock that there had been a person behind the door he just opened. I raise an eyebrow up at him, and quip with an irate voice, "Are you gonna help me up or just stand there and look at me?"

"Oh! Yes! Helping you up. Right." I blink at the obvious British accent, absently enjoying the small shiver that rolled down my spine from it. He remained where he was in the doorway, just staring down at me.

I sigh and go about getting myself up, mindful of the short skirt, mumbling all the while, "No manners anymore, geeze. Is chivalry completely dead?"

A hand gently grips my elbow and helps me find my balance before just as suddenly releasing me. I turn around and look up at the dude._ Hmm, not bad looking, _I think quietly to myself, _tousled hair, eyes you can drown in, tall, strong chin. Definitely not bad looking. Oh, wait, he's talking._

I tune back in, "-orry, I should have been more careful when I opened the door, but it never occurred to me someone might be about to open it."

"It's fine, really. No real harm done, just a bruised bottom and ego." I smile at him, my irritation at him quickly melting with every word he spoke.

He returned my smile with a wide grin, "I really didn't think this was the way our first meeting would go."

Blinking up at him did little to help me figure out what he meant, "Huh?" I ask intelligently.

"You are Harmony Young, right?"

It clicked then, "Oh! You must be the English dude Lizzy was talking about! Yeah, I'm Harmony, but everyone calls me by my middle name, Annie. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor." I nod slowly, squinting up at him to see if he was pulling a joke, but he was completely serious and only slightly amused. I decided it must be a British thing.

"Okay, 'Doctor', what are you doing outside if Lizzy and the gang are inside?"

"Oh, well, the music is a bit loud and horrid. Thought I'd come outside for a little peace."

"Yeah the music is kinda bad; I like the eighties more, myself." I agreed, awkwardly twirling a piece of hair around my finger until I noticed he was watching me very, very closely. Not knowing what to do, I wave. "Hi, um. What are you staring at?"

He blinks and shakes his head, forcing a grin. "Sorry, just remembering something..."

I shake my head at his odd actions. "Okay bud. Well, I'm gonna head inside and find Lizzy..."

"Wait!" the Doctor quickly grabs my wrist and blocks my way inside, "Come with me."

I stare up at him, balanced between surprise, uncertainty, and curiosity and only able to stutter out, "Where?"

"Just down the street to the park," he says, his eyes flashing in excitement and hope.

Lizzy told me he was anxious to meet me but I never thought he was _this_ anxious... I think this was the first time _any_ guy had been this interested in me. I glance over his shoulder into the building that was flashing with strobe lights and pulsing with music; I could imagine Lizzy and our three other friends sitting in our corner table, drinking virgin drinks and laughing. He wouldn't stop me if I tried to go around him, I could tell that much from how he was looking at me with a pleading look. I had told Lizzy thirty minutes, and those thirty minutes were up; but I was always late, it wouldn't worry her for another twenty minutes... I look back to the Doctor, meeting his eyes and feeling that familiar tug in my stomach that meant something was about to happen. "Okay, but just to the park."

He grins, a very natural look for him, and slips his grip down until he can lace his fingers with mine. I blush at the warmth and familiarity with which he did that but I didn't pull away; it had been a while since I held hands with someone and it was nice. The Doctor led the way away from the noisy club.

* * *

The streets were deserted, which wasn't surprising as it was about midnight; the half moon was high in the sky. I glanced at the closed shops, watching our reflections travel from one glass front to the next. It was then that I finally noticed what my walking buddy was wearing.

"Is that a bow tie?" I ask incredulous.

Dark eyes glance down at me and when he replied it was with the air of having answered this multiple times, "Bow ties are cool."

I stare intensely at the blue piece of cloth for a minute, noting every little crease and twist that made up the bow part of the tie. He shifted slightly away from me, possibly uncomfortable from my close scrutiny. Finally satisfied, I lean back out of his personal space and nod resolutely, stating, "You're right. Bow ties are cool."

He blinks before grinning, pleased.

The rest of the walk was done in comfortable silence. Finally we make it to the park and I make a bee line to the swings, never letting go of his hand. We sit down, dangling our hands between the space; the swings squeaked as they moved. For a while, that is the only sound except for the summer breeze through the trees.

"So... what made you come to America?" I ask curiously.

He starts looking at me with an unrecognizable look that melts into a relieved look, "Oh you know... wanted something new... I actually had a friend from America a while ago; got my interest spiked. Thought I'd give the British a rest and come bug the Americans." He grinned at me.

I chuckle at his answer, having expected something like 'my job' or something equally boring. "How are you liking it so far? Different from England?"

"It's not very different; the accents are weird," He winks over at me and I blush at the teasing, "but the people are the same: brilliant, amazing humans doing brilliant things everyday."

"Humans?" I laugh at his word choice, "Way to totally leave yourself out of that category, bud."

He winces but grins back at me.

"So, tell me about you: Harmony Young, American girl."

I scrounge for a reply, before choosing, "It's Annie. I don't go by Harmony."

His nose wrinkles, "Why not? Harmony is an amazing name! It's a brilliant name."

"It's an old person's name... Annie is more modern..."

"Modern shmodern. You can find thousands of Annie's, but very very few Harmony's!" He practically shouted into the silence. I stare at him in bewilderment; who got this worked up over someone else's name? The Doctor turned to look at me and his next words got caught in his throat; he just stared at me.

I met his gaze for a little while before I had to look away; there was something in his eyes that just made my stomach tighten in knots. It was like he knew me even though we had just met. "Why do you care so much? It's just a name..."

"Well.. it's your name. So I care." the Doctor said much quieter than before.

I squint at him in confusion, "But that doesn't make any sense. We just met."

He looks away and mutters low enough he doesn't think I can hear but I do, "Oh, that's right... she just met me..."

If I squinted anymore, my eyes would be closed. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" He smiled and stood up, "Want a push?" Grabbing both of the chains of my swing, he pulled back and then pushed me forward, making me squeal as I swung into the air. He pushed me again and again, steadily making the swing go higher and our laughter echoed off the surrounding shops' walls.

When the swing could go no higher he stepped back and let me just fly back and forth, the grin never leaving his face. The Doctor edged around until he was standing in front of my swing, watching me soar up into the air. I catch sight of him below me and as I neared the highest point I yelled, "Catch me!" and I jumped up.

I'm not sure if I screamed on the way down, but I do know I squeaked as I fell on top of the Doctor and we crashed to the ground. After I finally regained my breath, I groaned, "Not one of my smarter ideas."

The vibrations from him laughing shook my body and made me fall to the side; I flopped the rest of the way over and stared up at the stars.

"No, I don't think you thought that through very well."

"I never think before I act. More fun that way." I grin. He laughs and whispers something that sounds faintly like 'I know'.

He turns onto his side to look at me and I turn my head to look at him; for a while we just stare at each other. I see that same look in his eyes, like he knows me or something, but it's different this time. It's sadder, like he knows I'm happy now but he also knows I'm going to be very unhappy later on, and that makes him sad. So very, very sad... I open my mouth to break the silence, but nothing comes out so I close it again. His gaze never leaves my eyes, a dark penetrating gaze seeing to my very soul, all of my thoughts, all of my secrets. Without knowing it, I open my mouth again and manage to whisper out, "Who are you...?"

His brow furrows and he answers just as quietly, "I'm the Doctor."

I shake my head slightly, turning onto my side to face him, "No, I mean... Who are you really? Who are you to look at me with so much sadness? How do you know me?"

He closes his eyes, finally breaking that stare. Second pass, feeling like hours, before he opens his eyes again, a resolve making them hard and excited. "Do you trust me?"

I blink, "What? What do you mean?"

He reaches out and grabs my hand, lacing our fingers together, "Do you trust me, Harmony?"

For a moment I am distracted by the way my first name sounds when he says it; not old or grandmotherly, but special, something nice. Then I realize he had just asked me a question and I whisper without thinking, "Yes."

He grins and in a flurry of movement jumps up and pulls me to my feet, "Follow me."

Keeping his grip on my hand, he starts running towards the opposite side of the park, dragging me behind him. I stumble a few times before managing to get my feet to work and run beside him. In no time we reach the farthest corner, where sits an... unusual object. A tall, blue box with 'Police public call Box' across the top sat in front of us. I squint at it, reading the little sign on the front and then turning to look at the Doctor. "Police Box?"

"Not exactly." He grins. The Doctor pushes the right door open and slips inside the small box. I stand there confused and slightly concerned about his mental health; what the hell?

His head of floppy brown hair pops back out of the door, "Well, come on." he disappears again.

Shaking my head and deciding to humor the undoubtedly insane British man, I step up to the open doorway; I freeze. Step back. Look around the sides and see the park fence and the shop wall behind it. Look back into the door. The Doctor looks up from whatever he was looking at and must notice my shocked/panicked/confused look because he grins at me. "It's okay, it's completely safe."

My feet shuffle forward. I walk through the doorway. It closes behind me. And I stare open-mouthed at the inside of the box that is bigger on the inside. The ceiling vaults over us and I barely manage to make my way safely up to the giant metal thing in the center of the room without tripping because I'm looking up at the impossibly high ceiling. "Doc... Doctor... it's bigger. This box is bigger, _on the inside_."

"Ah Ha! That is my favorite part!" He grins at me before nodding and saying seriously, "yes, it is. This is my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my spaceship and my time machine."

I slowly lower my eyes until I meet his own dark gaze. "Spaceship? Time Machine!" I gasp, "What kind of freakin' British person are you?"

"Well, first off, I'm not British. I'm not even human. I'm a Time Lord." He pauses for dramatic effect.

My first reaction is to snort. "If that's suppose to impress me, I'm sorry, because I haven't the slightest clue what a Time Lord is."

The Doctor hmphs and turns around to face the metal and glass thing; he starts pulling on levers and twisting knobs and I'm pretty sure he kicked it once or twice. "Well, they were a very powerful race, so yes, you should be impressed, very impressed. Anyway, yes this is a spaceship and a time machine and I am an alien. Anymore questions?"

I back up until my back hits the railing surrounding the lifted platform, and I clutch onto it with all of my strength. "How is any of this possible? Aliens aren't real... Time travel is _impossible_. It can't happen..."

The Doctor looks up at me from across the metal and glass thing with many knobs and levers and he flashes me a grin that screams 'I'm insane and shouldn't be allowed near the general public', "Oh, but I am real, and it _can_ happen." He yanks a lever down and an indescribable sound filled the air.

"Geronimo!"

The room shakes and I scream.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well I hope you enjoyed this little first chapter. If you want me to continue, review. If you hated it, don't flame but feel free to tell me what I can do to improve. Thanks!


	2. Will there be

**Author Note: **So, welcome back for chapter number two! Surprised even myself when I sat down to write this; it just kinda flowed once I started. This is just a filler chapter, just to show a little bit of interraction between Harmony and the Doctor, and it allowed me to try and pin down the Doctor's personality a bit better. Hopefully, this chapter will keep you guys happy while I flesh chapter three with a little more background and stuff. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Anything in here that seems familiar, is probably not mine. Including Doctor Who and McDonalds. I make no profit from this._

* * *

The shaking stopped as suddenly as it began, leaving me with a shaking vision and rolling stomach. When my eyes manage to stop swirling they lock onto the hand that is hovering in front of my face. Wobbly following the hand to the wrist to the arm to the shoulder to the face, I manage to meet the eyes of the Doctor. I force a smile thru my nausea. "Hi... I think the Earth just exploded or something... Can you explain what just happened?"

"Come on, I have to show you something first, and then I promise I'll answer your questions." I grab his hand and he hauls me to my feet, not letting go when I manage to regain my balance. He gently pulls me towards the door of the impossible box and transfers my hand from his to the door handle. He smiles encouragingly.

Looking from him to the door multiple times, I finally slowly open it and stick my head out.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Buildings loom up into the sky, miles above my head. People crowd on the sidewalks, people going to and fro like normal. But while the activities may be normal, the people were not. I watched with amazed eyes as a giant tree-man inched by the TARDIS; he was locked in conversation with two little blue devils on his shoulders. A scaly black form hisses at me as it passes, the sound sounding a lot like 'watch where you park, moron!' I manage to watch bravely for another minute as all manner of different lifeforms passed, but my courage disappeared when a giant rat person skittered by me on two paws.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I close the door and lean against it, desperately trying to calm my gasping lungs. I met the Doctor's eyes and couldn't stop the wide grin that crossed my face. "I just saw a giant _rat _person!"

"Ah yes, that would be an Alygian Vermick. Not a very nice race, much too fond of nibbling on shins and..."

I stare at him, my heart slowing slightly back to normal as I listened to him ramble on about the rat people race, not absorbing any of the information. "Wait, wait. You said you had to show me something and then you could explain. Well, I've been shown, now start explaining. Where are we? How did we get here?"

"We are on Earth, year 3012, exactly 1000 years into your future. How we got here is a little more confusing; it's all timey wimey stuff."

I stare at him, my mouth open for flies. "3012? Thirty? Twelve? We are in the year 3012?"

"Yep."

I blink at the Doctor, my mind whirling to understand this information. It slows and my body relaxes and I smile up at the Doctor and chirp,

"Hey Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He spins away and starts back to the console, possibly just a little proud at how well I seem to have coped with this little time hop.

"Catch me." The last thing I see is the Doctor lunging to keep me from crashing to the glass floor.

* * *

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds later that I opened my eyes, but somehow during those few seconds I moved from in front of the door to the other side of the console room. A pillow had appeared under my head in those seconds too. A small groan alerted to whoever was nearby that I was back in the land of the living; that whoever turning out to be the Doctor. He crouched down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to help me sit up.

"Are you alright? This wasn't exactly how I thought your first trip ended..."

I groaned in response, before deciding he would probably want a better response than that, "Did I faint or pass out?"

He blinked at me. "Aren't they the same thing?"

"No," I mutter in that 'obviously' way, "fainting is what damsels in distress do. Passing out is what independent women and men do."

"Oh. … you... passed out?"

I smile at him and he sighs in relief at choosing the right answer. Pushing away the lingering dizzy feeling, I hold a hand towards the Doctor, saying offhandedly, "Cool, never done that before. Two completely new experiences in one day; is that good for my health?"

"Probably not," The Doctor grabs my hand and slowly helps me to my feet, his grip lingering even after I am steady again, "Now, I still owe you some answers, so why don't we move this into the kitchen for tea?"

Not pulling away when he threads his fingers with mine, I follow him out of the console room into an endless hallway, and after a moment I pipe up, "Okay, two things. One, this box is freaking me out with its endless hallways and too many rooms. Two, I'm American, bud, I don't drink tea unless its in a Styrofoam cup with the golden arches on it."

He chuckles but doesn't reply, instead just pushing open a plain, white door to show a modern style kitchen, with all of the normal equipment and a table with four different colored chairs and everything showed that this was a room that was frequently used. The Doctor opens one of the many battered cupboards and pulls out a container, shaking it towards me with a grin, "I assume Americans drink hot chocolate."

Grabbing the container, I grin back and say in a false offended voice, "Of course we do not! A child's drink is not for us sophisticated Americans."

As the Doctor grabs some mugs from another cabinet, I search through the fridge for the milk, finding a carton in the back. A pot appears by my shoulder and I take it from the Doctor over to the stove and soon enough the milk is hot and the hot chocolate is made. We sit at the table, me in the orange chair the Doctor in the blue; for a few minutes, we just sip at the drink of the gods in companionable silence, which of course allows my mind to start to wander.

There aren't many times in my life that I can look back on and wonder if I made the right decision or not. Usually, my life is very straight forward; one narrow path through the entire journey. The biggest decision I ever had to make was which of the local colleges was I going to go to for my Primary Education Degree. Nothing had ever prepared me for this, for meeting the Doctor and choosing to come with him, where ever it was he planned to take me next. I take a sip of the hot chocolate and glance at the Doctor from the corner of my eye, smiling at his chocolate mustache; of course, just because I wasn't prepared for the decision doesn't mean I regret my choice.

"What are you smirking about?" The Doctor asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I just never thought of you as a mustache kind of guy," I say, pointing a finger at his upper lip. He wipes it off with his hand and grins at me.

"I had a full beard one time."

Squinting at him, I'm not entirely sure how to picture that: the Doctor with a beard. I shake my head in denial, "No way, nuh uh. You could not pull off a beard."

"Well, it wasn't really my choice... it's hard to shave in a Zero Balance Dwarf Star Alloy Prison."

When nothing intelligent came to mind in response to that, I choose to just calmly sip my drink. The Doctor grins wider, his dark eyes glinting in amusement at my speechlessness. I stick my tongue out at him, knowing full well it was childish and not caring at all, "Okay, Doctor. You promised me answers, and considering I passed out, I think I deserve some explanations too."

He sits back and pushes his mug away, a serious expression crossing his face. Following his example, I set my drink down and begin, "Okay, so we've covered, albeit quickly, that you're not human and that your... spaceship travels through space _and_ time. And, you took me to the future, 1000 years in the future, and I saw a walking tree, a black thing, a couple of gray men, and at least a dozen walking cats. So that only leaves a few million more things to ask about; the first of which being, if you have all of time and space to travel in, why the heck were you at a club, in Lickleton, Kansas?"

I don't miss the Doctor's wince, or the sadness that suddenly flooded into his eyes, but I don't say anything about it, just allow him time to gather his words. "Like I said, I had a friend from America... nice girl, a little stubborn but great in dangerous situations."

"Dangerous situations? Are those common in your life?"

He grins, his shoulders relaxing at the new question, "Ah, a few... every week... sometimes two in one day, if I'm lucky." I laugh until I realize he was serious.

"You're not joking, are you? What has to happen for a situation to be classified as dangerous?"

He shrugs, still grinning, "Usually our lives are threatened, or a planet on the brink of being destroyed. There's the odd time that someone claims to be a deity and tries to rule a people..."

I nod with my mouth kinda slack, trying to piece together a sentence around the thought that this man talked about danger so calmly. I, personally, didn't really like the thought of going head long into a situation I may come out of without a head. Of course, I never thought far enough ahead to wonder if it could end up wrong...

"Okay... so, you get into a lot of danger things... Got that. So I'm supposing your friend got scared one time and stopped traveling?" I asked, scrabbling for something to say. I quickly regret the topic I switched to when the Doctor's eyes darkened. "I'm sorry, that's really not something I need to know."

"No, no it's okay. She... she's gone now."

The silence stretched for a while, heavy enough to be uncomfortable but I couldn't find anything else to talk about, all of my questions had left my mind on vacation... Luckily, the Doctor saved me from embarrassing myself again. "If you don't have any important or interesting questions, then I have one of my own, if you don't mind."

"Sure, shoot."

The Doctor stood up, pulling me from my seat with ease and grasping my shoulders, leaning in and saying with the up most importance, "Harmony Young, American girl, would you do me the honor of traveling with me?"

I blink, "Will there be danger?"

"Without a doubt."

"Will there be alien planets and mind blowing sights?"

"By the dozens."

"Will there be the chance that I might not come back to Earth...?"

His dark eyes stared into my own dark green ones, the intensity in his gaze frightening and exhilarating all at once, "Yes."

I nod, accepting this and every implication behind it without another thought.

"I would love to travel with you, Doctor."

* * *

**Author Note:** And thus does Harmony's travels begin. Hope I didn't mess anything up, and sorry about how short this was, I'm trying to flesh out the third chapter and just needed something to bridge the gap. Review with comments and concerns. Bye!


End file.
